Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to managing multiple systems in a computer device.
Description of the Related Art
There are many computer devices available nowadays, including for example, tablets and smartphones wherein a user can install and launch applications at their selection. Applications are generally launched based on an operating system of the computer device. Computer devices generally support a single operating system, although it is in principle possible to load more than one operating system onto a computing device.
Applications can be run directly in an operating system, or can be run within downloaded clients, for example, a browser client.
With multiple applications launched in a single computing device, it is necessary to manage resources for each application within the constraints of the computing device.